


Beautiful Creature

by findinghiddenisles



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinghiddenisles/pseuds/findinghiddenisles
Summary: “My, oh my. You are such a beautiful creature.”
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Beautiful Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested of me by @daenerysthesilverdragon

**“My, oh my. You are such a beautiful creature.”**

She repeated those words to him, the same ones he had used to _“lure”_ her into their bed earlier in the evening.

Over the last few years, his face had softened, he smiled, he laughed more. Erik had a wicked sense of humor and a teasing nature that was unearthed as he began to feel more confident in their love and himself. He never wore the mask when they were home, and Nadir’s visits did not change that. He even went out during the day, showing her everything he knew and allowing her to show him as well.

But, her calling him beautiful, that still startled him. She tried not to do it often, because sometimes that sadness that would seep into his face would return and she despised it. She hated it. She never wanted sadness, doubt,to color his visage again. But, she wanted him to know, wanted him to understand that she saw him. Truly, saw him. Before, she saw what he could be. Now, she loved him for all that he was.

She pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as they lay on their sides, bringing his naked body closer to hers. She held his face with one palm, intently rubbing his cheekbones and jaw. He moaned and his amber eyes rolled back into his head and it stirred something vast and powerful within her.

She waited not a moment before he enveloped her, wrapping his arms around her, entangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck and tugging gently so that she may expose the sloping column of her throat to him. She threw her leg over his hip, entangling their legs together. He took her offering and bit down gently, wishing to hear the chords of her voice vibrate under his tongue. She gasped and moaned his name softly, delving her fingertips slowly into the solid muscles of his back.

He could not nose her neck as he pleased, its absense preventing the intimate act. It was something he felt that she was bereft of, but he used that beautiful mouth of his to sooth the bite, and it made little difference to her, not when he was warming her breasts with the friction of his fingers. Oh, his graceful hands, those wonderful hands had begun to mold her body to his like clay, pushing and pulling against each other, chasing each other’s pleasure. 

“My Erik, oh my beautiful Erik.” She cried as he found that spot within her. So easily, he could find it so easily. He growled into her neck, chanting her name over and over again, as he clutched her ever tightly to him, never letting go.

“Yours. Yours. Yours.” He accepted.


End file.
